Dolorous Edd's Rwby harem
by TheCheerfulCynic
Summary: Edd gets a harem with a couple of spearwives who just happen to be the rwby girls. Why? Because he deserves to be happy, that's why! Uses cannon from the show and the books.
1. Chapter 1

Edd held the reins of the horse through his thick gloves as he drove the lead wagon. It would be at least a few more hours before they reached long barrow to regarrison it.

"Why me?", Edd asked himself for not the first time.

Jon chose him to do it out of all their brothers. But why? His loyalty? His experience? His skill? Edd nearly laughed to himself at that. "No", he thought, "probably just my luck". "Doesn't matter", he quickly decided. The lord commander ordered him to do it and he would.

A huff came from his right side. Edd looked over to the spearwife next to him. She was blonde and showing far too much of her substantial cleavage for any sinceable person this far north. She had large bronze gauntlets on her fists for weapons which shined in the mid day sun. Her name was Yang, he knew that much from when he was introduced to her at castle black along with the other five spearwives. He also knew she could toss a man nearly fully across a courtyard, because she had done it when one of his brothers got a little too handsy.

"Are you alright?", Edd asked.

"Why must we take this place of yours again", she asked in an exasperated tone.

The dead are on the march and who's know where they will attack.", He said before adding, "Probably will be where ever I am, so than I can be cold, tired, hungry, and dead all at once"

"It can't be all bad", Yang said with a grin, "people are dying to get in after all".

It took Edd several seconds to realize the sudden pun the wildling had made. He didn't respond instead just looking ahead down the road and not speaking.

"Oh come on!", Yang said cheerily as she slapped him on the back so hard he nearly fell from his seat, "it was a good joke".

...

Finally they arrived at long barrow just within an hour before dusk. It was nearly identical to castle black in layout except smaller and with a great set of zigzagging stares to reach the top of the wall instead of a lift.

After putting the horses away in the stables and leaving them with some hay Edd got the six girls together in the court yard.

"Before we get situated we need to decide who will have first watch", Edd explained.

"How about Weiss?", The energetic girl with orange hair and a wooden mallet that would put Roberts Baratheon's warhammer to shame suggested.

"No", the white haired girl gasped with her arms crossed.

"Why not?", The hammer wielder asked as she jumped happily in front of Weiss.

She glared at her, "because unlike some people I had to steer a wagon all day".

"Oh yeah", Nora said while tightening the grip on her hammer while still keeping her playful demeanor.

"How about we all just calm down", the black and red haired girl with a scythe said as she tried to get between and seperate the two. The two ignored her instead just staring at each other. Weiss with a death glare and Nora with a giddy smile.

"I'll do it", Edd said with a sigh before a fight broke out. No use in having them kill each other on their day all looked at him for a moment like they didn't understand what he had just said. "I'll take first watch. Might as well live up to the night's watch's name."

The two girls both exchanged looks before Nora nodded furiously in agreement and Weiss said something under her breath about a gentleman.

...

Edd held his cloak as close to his body as he could as he stood next to the small fire next to him as looked out beyond the wall.

You would think living at the wall for years would have made him fairly used to the cold by now. But if you believed that, you'd be wrong.

"Hey", a voice called from behind.

Edd turned to see it was Weiss.

"Hey", he responded to the white haired girl.

She walked over toward him or more correctly, toward the fire. She held her hands to the tiny warmth in what seemed like unending cold. They both just stood their by the fire for what seemed like a second and an hour at the same time. "Thank you", she eventually said, not daring to look at him as she did, "for taking watch and all".

"Last thing we need is to fight amongst ourselves", Edd shrugged.

"Oh" Weiss sounded dissappointed. She crossed her arms, "well you were still quite the gentleman".

Neither spoke for the longest time as they both just embrassed the soft crackling of the fire.

"I'll take next watch", Weiss finally spoke, "when is it?"

"At sunrise", Edd sighed, still preparing for the rest of the long night ahead of him. "Get some rest"

"Thank you...", Weiss began but soon went silent as her face took on a look of confusion. "Did I ever learn your name?", She finally asked in near disbelief.

Edd thought about. Did he ever introduce himself? He kept trying to find the moment when must have but kept coming up blank.

"Eddison Tollett. My friends call me dolorous Edd".

...

If you'd like to make suggestions and criticisms please do.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd dragged his half frozen body towards the mess where Weiss had told him the others had gathered after taking her shift atop the wall at dawn just as she had said. He couldn't feel his fingers even through his thick black gloves. It was never quite this bad at the wall as far as he could remember but than again he had joined the watch after the last winter had ended. The night king and his army brought the winter. He have to start packing up more layers. He opened the door to the mess and was hit by a wave of what most would call cool but to Edd felt like a raging inferno (not that he was complaining).

"Hey sad sack!", Yang greeted him as he walked into the mess. The five girls sat together at a table eating breakfast. Well, two of them, Yang and Nora. "How was freezing your balls of last night, crow?"

Edd grunted as he took a seat. He was in no mood to joke or argue. He was exhausted and just wanted to warm up and fill his empty stomach before passing out. He had taken night watch before of course but he hadn't slept for over a day now. Than he saw why the other three weren't eating.

"Raw frozen potatoes?", He asked an eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah", Nora cheered through a mouth full as she tried to offer them one.

"They've thawed pretty well. You should eat", Ruby attempted.

Edd looked at them all. Yang had finished eating. Nora continued to shove potatoe after potatoe in her mouth. Ruby and Pyrrha didn't meant his eyes with looks of shame on their faces. Blake read some acient book she must have gotten from the library. 'So they've all eaten some', he thought.

"Do any of you actually know how to cook?", He asked. They all shook their heads. Edd sighed as he stood up, "Thank the gods I'm a steward. Than again they'll probably find a new and wonderful way to piss on me before the afternoon". He scooped up as many of the potatoes as he could before walking off.

"Where are you going?", Ruby asked.

"The kitchen".

When Edd made it to the door to the kitchen he managed to open it without dropping any of the spuds only to reveal a rat the size of a dog in front of him just within the light. Edd and the massive rat stared at each other for what felt like eternity. They seemed to almost have an understanding and be thinking the same thing, 'what are you doing here in this frozen hell hole?'.

"I'd feed you some of these", Edd said to the vermin, "but they aren't fit for a rat's stomach".

Rat still stayed perfectly still.

Just as Edd thought the rat may have been frozen in place a spear came from behind him and skewered the beast. The spear was pulled back behind him with now dead rat on it.

"Nice aim, Pyrrha!", Nora cheered from behind.

Edd turned to the only spear wife with an actual spear. She held it up as a trophie to the others but also had a shy look on her face. "Thanks, it was nothing".

"And you did it in one shot. That's ten more points for you", Yang cheered her fists in the air.

As the other four girls went on about Pyrrhas perfect aim and headed toward the door outside Blake simply looked away from her book and down at the black brother. He just stood their confused with the potatoes still in his arms.

"Are you okay?", Blake asked half heartedly. Why should she care about this murderer and jailer of wildlings. 'Because The others seem to like him and they're your friends', the emotional part of her brain 'and we need the wall to stop the dead and killing the crow won't help that cause', the logical part told her.

"What were they talking about?", He asked.

"Oh that", Blake said looking back down at the open page to her book, "We made a game. Every time someone gets a rat they get points but the more times they miss the more points they loose. No misses gets a perfect ten. We started hanging them outside on a rope as tropies and maybe even a hungry animal will wonder a little too close and we'll get some fresh non rat meat"

"How many of the buggers have you all caught so far?", he asked.

"All together twenty three".

"Well...", Edd trailed off. Partially because he literally hadn't spoken to almost anyone but his brothers for years and he was rusty at casually chatting with girls (not that he was ever good at it to begin with) and partially because he was ready to pass out from not having any sleep. "Wanna help me cook?", He said as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Blake really didn't want to but the more she knew about him the less of a threat he would be and helping him cook seemed like the perfect excuse to pick at his thoughts. "Fine".

Edd asked her to start chopping up the potatoes while he filed a large pot with water and got a fire started. With an eye roll Blake begrudgingly used one of her two prized blades, the rectangular one, to cut potatoes.

"So where are you from?", she asked.

"The vale", he said half asleep.

"Why did you join the night's watch?", She asked, as if she didn't already know. Every man of the watch either wanted an excuse to kill wildlings or was a criminal. The only real question was 'which was he?'.

"I was dirt poor growing up, we lived in a shack worse off than most folks. When I was little I could play my ribs like an instrument I was so thin", He chuckled to himself, "Than when I was fifteen a recruiter for the watch showed up. 'Join the watch", he said. 'Ladies love a man in uniform', he said. Of course he left out the part about swearing off women", Edd finished with a yawn.

That was... unecxpected. He seemed to have rotten luck to Blake. She knew hardship too of course growing up beyond the wall but she never fully starved and no one had ever tricked her into fighting for Mance. Yet despite his hard life Edd still acted kindly towards the six of them from what she had seen where most would just be hard and cold to anyone. Not that she was feeling sorry for him or anything.

Just when she was about to ask another question she heard the sound of something hitting the ground. She turned to see Edd collapsed on the ground.

She ran over to him. "Wake up!", she shouted as she shook him violently.

"Five more bloody minutes", he growned still asleep. It was fine, he was just sleeping. Not that Blake cared for the crow of course.


	3. Chapter 3

Edd woke up his back feeling sore and his head pounding. 'What happened', he thought as he looked at his surroundings. He was in the barracks in one of the recently used beds tucked away in a corner with furs covering him as blankets. Then he remembered. The rat, cooking, and passing out.

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen holding a hand to his head that continued to ack. When he got to the kitchen Blake sat there in a stool reading a book as a pot boiled.

"How long have I been out?", He asked.

Blake's eyes shot up from the book for a split second before returning to her reading. "About an hour", she said coolly but also witha slight edge, "I started to cook the potatoes but I've never really cooked before".

"Mind if I try?", Edd asked as he made his way over to the pot.

"Sure", Blake shrugs with a passive aggressive tone

Edd used the ladle resting on the counter by the pot and got a scoop of the stew. 'I've had worse', he told himself and continued to tell himself as he choked it down. He turned to see Blake glancing at him nervously.

"What did you put in this?", He asked.

"It tasted too plain do I just added what ever I could find", Blake said.

"Do you mind if I maybe add a little to it?", He asked.

"Go ahead", Blake looked away. Edd could swear she muttered something under her breath about crows.

"What did you say about me and my brothers?", Edd asked with an edge in his voice.

"I said you bloody crows like to act like you can just do whatever you want", she glared daggers into his eyes.

"I just want to fix the stew!", Edd gestured toward the pot, "it's terrible! Why are you so angry?!".

"Well not all of us can learn to cook like a bunch of pansies in the south!", She shouted back, standing up now.

He sighed. 'It just had to be me, huh Jon?'. Edd tried to calm down; he didn't know much about these girls but he was pretty sure if he made a bet that they could kick his ass he might actually win at something in his life. "Just try it for yourself".

"Fine", she took the ladle and tried the stew. She nearly gagged at tha taste but forced it down none the less. "Okay, so maybe it is that bad".

...

Blake watched Pyrrha, Yang, Ruby, and Nora training in the practice yard. Yang and Nora fighting each other while Pyrrha and Ruby practiced their archery.

She had left Edd to fix her abomination after admitting it was terrible. Part of her felt bad for snapping at him but another wanted to kill him for being a crow. After he had passed out Blake had carried him to a bed. As she had made the stew and began reading more of the book, she started to think about the man they had been stuck here with. She knew she shouldn't have felt pity for him but she had and hated herself for that.

'He seems nice', she would think.

'He's a crow', she would counter herself.

'He's had a hard life.'

'He's a crow'.

'He hasn't done anything to hurt us'.

'He's a crow!'

By the time Edd had woken up she was just about to loose it and he had to walk in and set her off. She knew it wasn't his fault though and that's why she hated herself. 'Why couldn't he just be a necessary evil? Instead he had to come with us with his cooking and his weird humor and his handsome face.'

'Wait... What?!'

'No. No No No No No!' She did not think a crow was handsome. It was just a little loneliness talking. It had to be. Before she could continue her internal debate however Edd walked out.

"Slops ready", he shouted to the girls below.

Yang, Nora, and Ruby immediately bolted up the stares nearly trampling Edd as they ran inside. Pyrrha followed close behind at a more controlled speed. Edd followed them inside leaving Blake by herself. 'The crows are evil', she told herself.

'Maybe not all of them'.

...

Edd dished out the soup to each of the girls. Nora and Yang both took their food and went straight to the table. Ruby looked at him through the steam of both the pot in front of him and her bowl.

"Thanks!", She said before hugging him. Edd just stood there like a fool, still as a statue with his mouth open.

He looked down at the girl who seemed to be burrowing into his chest. He'd taken off some of his layers and could feel how she was ice cold. Finally he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're very warm", she said with a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

"You break her heart, we break your legs, sad sack", Yang yelled at them with a grin.

Ruby jumped away from him like he had burned her before twirling around and glaring at her sister with a beet red face. YANG!", She shouted as she pouted. She walked over to the table and sat down not looking at her sister.

Edd looked back to the food to see Pyrrha looking at him with beautiful green eyes. He did his best to not look creepy at all as he poured her some stew.

"Thank you", she nodded.

Blake just held out her bowl and refused to look at him. He hoped she was okay. After they were served he poured another bowl full and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?", Pyrrha asked.

"Somebody has to freeze half to death and give Weiss her share and one way or another it would end up being me", he told her before heading out.

...

Weiss clasped her arms together across her chest for warmth as she looked out across the great fields of snow.

'Is this what it feels like to be a bird?', she thought from the great height. When she was little she wondered how it felt to fly, to be free and just sore through the shies all day. Another cold breeze blew, nearly knocking her over. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be a bird.

She heard someone coming up from behind. She straighten her back from the hunched possitio she had been in. She tried to look confident as she turned around. She was a Schnee and she would hold her chin high. Her family had controlled the greated bronze mines outside of thenn territory for centuries and that came with a certain level of expectations of her and her siblings. One being to always show their class and high status when amongst others.

"If you're dead don't say anything and if you're undead just put me out of my missery but don't bring me back", Edd said as he climbed the last few steps.

"I'm here", she said.

"I brought you some stew", he said as he held it out.

Her stomach gave a great roar at that moment. She had eaten anything since yesterday and took the stew gratefully. "Thank you".

"Enjoying the wall", he asked.

She didn't respond immediately. She was to busy eating the now lukewarm stew before it got cold. Edd just patiently waited for her to finish.

"I am a schnScof the Remnant tribe and we do not get cold as easily as others", she held her chin up high with pride.

At that exact moment a breeze blew through chilling her to the bone. Her teech chattered together and she instinctively hunched back over and crossed her arms tightly together.

Surprisingly she felt an arm wrap around her. She nuzzled into the warmth. Why was he so warm? Than she felt how little layers her wore.

"Why aren't you wearing thicker clothes, you dolt!", she less asked and more demanded.

"I guess I should add 'complete idiot' to my long list accomplishments", he said, "right between hated by the gods and nearly been raped by a wild bore."

She looked up at him in shock.

"Don't ask".

(Criticisms and suggestion are greatly appreciated)


	4. Chapter 4

When Edd got to the bottom of the stairs he saw the girls sparring. They did impossible flips and dodges around eachothers attacks, even jumping over one anothers heads at times to try and attack from behind. He knew he needed to get some training in as well but first he had to get more clothes on before he really did freeze to death.

He had eaten before telling the others so he was full and he didnt feel tired anymore after passing out so after changing into his thicker black clothes he grabbed his bastard sword and headed back towards the others.

Nora was drawing with her finger in the snow. Yang and Blake were sparring, Ruby was practicing her archery and Pyrrha was sharpeing her sword. Edd walked over to Pyrrha who looked up at hearing his foot steps.

"You wanna try and spar?", Edd asked.

"I suppose", Pyrrha said.

She dropped the wet stone and picked up her shield. They walked towards the stables away from the others and readied themselves as the got into the old training armor. Pyrrha held her shield out in front of her with her spear held underhanded. Edd held his sword in a low guard

"Ready?", he asked.

Pyrrha nodded.

Edd charged her but was no match for her. She weaved around his attacks easily before striking him. He tried to desperately stab at her but she blocked each attack with her shield like it was nothing. Eventually Edd just charged right at her in a frenzy like how the dead fought with no care for selfharm. Pyrrha jumped right over his head before stabbing him in the black plate with her spear and knocking him on the ground.

Edd layed there for sometime until Pyrrha walked over to help him up. After that they went into the stables to check the horses.

"We're did you learn to fight like that?", Edd asked as he shoved horse crap just like old times. He was still astonished at her skill and agility.

"As if you don't know", Pyrrha said shyly.

"How would I know that?", Edd asked.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos", she said holding a hand to her chest.

"That supposed to mean something?"

"I'm the greatest wildling warrior in generations".

"Never heard of ya", Edd huffed, "I'm probably going mad or loosing my memory if you're so great".

"You really never heard of me?".

"Really."

"Why did you pick to fight me than?", She asked.

"I know how to fight against NORMAL spear and shield so I thought I might have a better chance. Of course I was wrong. Also the others scare me.". Pyrrha gave him an odd look at that comment so he explained. "Yang and Nora look like they'll break me, Ruby would probably accidentally do something to make Yang angry at me, who, again, will break me, and Blake seems to hate me right now".

"Oh", was all Pyrrha said as she gave him a strange look that both scared and excited Edd.

...

After a whole day of training and work they all headed for the barracks. Blake took night watch, letting Weiss come down to sleep.

In the barracks Edd chose the bed he had been put into when he had passed out earlier. He was dog tired and nearly immediately fell asleep when he laid down. That was until someone shook him awake almost immediately. He looked up with a groan to see Pyrrha looking nervously at him.

"Uh... That's my bed", she said.

With a groan Edd got back up without a word and made his way to the farthest away bed from theotherththat still had furs on it. 'Might as well take off some of my clothes', he figured. He knew from experience that leaving your clothes on long enough this far north could cause them to stick to your skin and when you tried to finally peel them off later they would take skin with them.

As he was taking off his bottom tunic he felt eyes on him and looked up to see the others watching him and doing the same. Yang was taking off her top shirt to reveal a thinner one that clung to a body just as curvy as with looked with furs on, Pyrrha was taking off her pants to reveal thick thighs that looked like they could literally kill someone.

"Like what ya see?", Yang said in a teasing tone, snapping him out of his trance like state.

He immediately realized what he was doing and turned around before he got himself killed and before he saw the others. Holy crap, was his nose starting to bleed?

...

Ruby laid awake cold at night. She couldn't sleep from both the cold and because she kept thinking about Edd. 'Why was Yang being so mean to him today?' They had always gotten dressed and undressed in front of their group before. What was one more?

And than there was Blake who seemed to not like him for some reason. She was always a little antisocial but never really angry at them.

Nora seemed to scare him and Weiss was... Well Weiss. At least Pyrrha seemed to like him.

Finally Ruby got a plan to make him feel welcome and make her feel warm. She remembered how when her and Yang would share a bed when they were little it made her feel so safe and happy. And she remembered she had felt how warm Edd was through his clothes when she had hugged him earlier. Ruby smiled, she was such a genious!

She crept out of bed toward Edd but was surprised to see Nora doing the same. Ruby looked out her in worry. Nora looked at her and than at Edd and shivered from the cold. Ruby simply nodded in understanding. They both climbed into the small bed with Edd. Ruby was so warm she fell asleep immediately.

(Please make suggestions or criticisms in the comments. Thank you.)


	5. Chapter 5

When Edd began to awake, still half, asleep he didnt want to get up. He was hugging something warm in his arms with another warm object against his back as he laid on his side. He felt warm and happy. He jolted awake, not from realizing something was off but because he realized he was happy. Things always went wrong when he was happy.

He opened his eyes slowly to the dim light of the barracks and looked at what he was holding. In his arms was Nora who seemed to borrow deeper into his hold as she made several sounds of irratation at being awoken by Edd jolting awake. The two looked at each other. Nora with a sleepy smile and Edd with utter confusion.

Nora raised her hand slowly to Edd's face before balling all but her fore finger into a fist. "Boop", she said happily as she tapped him on the nose with her finger.

Edd continued to just stare at her for several long seconds. Eventually he realized he still need to look behind him. He craned his neck the farthest he could without moving his body as not to ruin the extremely confortable position. He was just able to make out the black red hair of Ruby. Edd brain continued to try and piece together the puzzle but was cut short by an animalistic scream.

"EDD!", Edd looked up to see it had been Yang who had shouted as she looked at the three in bed.

Rwby jumped awake at the shout looking at her sister as she marched over and lifted Edd by the collar of his tunic with one hand.

"What exactly do you think you're doing with my sister", she said through grit teeth as she glared daggers into his eyes.

Edd tried to get his feet onto the floor but no matter how he struggled he couldn't reach it and Yang wouldn't let go. He tried to speak but was being choked to hard for anything to come out. He couldn't even breath.

"Yang, put him down!", Ruby said with hands on her hips as she looked up at her sister, "Whatever you think he did he didn't do it! Me and Nora got cold so we got in his bed. He wasn't even awake when we did it".

"Put him down, you dolt!", Weiss shouted from her bed.

"Nora", Yang turned to the orange haired girl who was still waking up, "Is this true?"

Nora let out a montrous yawn as she stretched her arms over her head, "Yep".

Yang lowered Edd, who still couldn't breath, to be level with her eyes, "I'm watching you".

Just before he was about to pass out she dropped him on to the floor. Edd collapsed as he struggled for air. Between deep breaths of the delicious oxygen he noticed Pyrrha walk up to him.

...

"How dare she!", Pyrrha thought as she watched Yang stomp off. She made her way toward HER Edd. Yes, he was hers. She had realised that in the stables yesterday. He was so honest (if maybe a little to cynical) when talking to her. Almost everyone always treated her nicely, too nicely. She learned quickly they didn't care about her, only her status. Her team was better but still they always seemed like they were holding back from her.

Edd though, he told only what he thought was true. He hadn't known who she was. He had picked her to spar because he figured she would be easier to fight than the others or at least she seemed less intimidating. And it also didn't hurt that she had seen he was built of lean muscle when he had taken his shirt off last night.

She knew that they were meant to be together.

And now she stood over him after seeing Ruby and Nora sleeping with him. Thankfully it really was just sleeping so Pyrrha didn't have to kill them... for now. And watched Yang nearly kill him.

"Are you okay?", she asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah", he managed as he leaned against her for support sending shock waves through her body. She tried to hide it. The other three gathered around them making sure he was okay. "Who's taking next watch?", was all he asked.

"Weellll...", Nora said with an eye roll, "I guess I'll go since you took abuse from Yang because of me and Ruby. Of course it's still mostly because of Ruby".

"Hey!", Ruby pouted with her arms crossed.

"Pfft", Nora smacked her on the shoulder, "kidding. I do want to break my fast first though".

"I'll right", Edd nodded, " I'll see what I can scrounge up and cook. Probably just potatoe soup again".

...

They sat at the same table as yesterday as they ate the soup. Edd had tried to change up the spices a bit for a different flavor. He was used to eating pretty much the same rations day in and day out but the girls were probably more used to meat. Blake had already come down but Nora hadn't gone up quite yet. So now they all sat together. Edd had Pyrrha on one side of him and Nora on the other as she finished her third bowl.

"Sorry about the food", he said to them all, "it's not exactly what we're famous for".

"It's fine", Pyrrha said.

"It's nice to see how some southerners eat. Of course I'm guessing you have it worse then most?", Weiss asked.

"You'd be right", Edd nodded as something changed a little in his eyes, "living and dying up here and no one gives two shits about us".

"Oh come on", Nora said with a smile, "somebody's gotta still care for you".

"My brothers", Edd said coldly.

"See", Nora cheered as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "so how many do you have? Any of em hunks you might introduce me to?"

"Not alot of us left", Edd said with a far away look, "used to be alot more. Nearly a thousand of us once".

"No, you silly goose", Nora said, "I ment your actual brothers".

Edd froze in place at that his eyes turned to Nora. He gave her a stare of pure hatred. The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop. Even Nora noticed as she took her arm off his shoulders and leaned away from him.

"They are my brothers", he huffed as he left the table in a hurry before stomping toward the door.

"Um", Ruby tried, "Edd?".

If he heard her than he ignored her. He slammed the door to the outside closed behind him. For nearly a solid minute they just stared at each other.

"What just happened?", Ruby asked in shock. No one answered.

Blake stood up, "Everyone stay here. I'll check on him".

"Are you sure that's the best idea", Weiss asked.

No one needed to ask the obvious question. 'Don't you hate him?'.

"I'll go with her", Pyrrha shot up from the table. "Nora you should head out to atop the wall."

"Okay", Nora said with no cheer in her voice.

Pyrrha and Blake headed toward the door.

"Be careful you two", Ruby called out to them just as they headed out the door.

"Don't worry", Blake shouted from outside, "we'll be fine".

They searched all through out the fort but didn't find any sign of him except for some tracks left in the snow that lead out side toward the forest. They looked at each other and headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Blake and Pyrrha walked through the woods just a ways outside of long barrow. They hadn't managed to find any trace of them for the last hour of searching.

"Do you think he's alright?", Pyrrha asked.

"He should be unless he was attacked by an animal", Blake told her."Why did Nora have to make him angry?"

"She didn't mean too. It was a complete accident."

"I'm not even sure what set him off", Blake scoffed.

"Edd seems like a kind guy. I'm sure he has his reasons and he'll forge-", Pyrrha stopped in her tracts, "... Do you hear that?"

Blake stopped and listened. At first she couldn't hear anything but soon she made out a rythmic sound. It sounded like an axe striking wood. The two followed the sound through the woods until they came upon the source. Edd was chopping away at dead tree with a wood axe. His face looked liked the tree had insulted him and everything he stood for.

...

Edd's hands acked but didn't care. He forced his anger into swing after swing. 'How dare she', he thought outraged as he hit the tree again. That had been all he had thought about since storming off, 'how dare she?!'. A large piece of wood flew off the tree as the axe made a statisfy "wack" when it struck. He reeled back for another swing but stopped with the axe round back to swing when he saw them.

...

Her Edd glared at them with pure spite. No, not them. Blake. Just Blake, he had to. He would never get angry at Pyrrha; she knew that. They were meant to be together after all. Of course she knew Blake didn't really deserve it. She was her friend.

"Edd", Blake tried softly as she stepped towards him slowly. Her arms were held out like she was trying to calm a scared child.

"What do you want, wilding?", Edd growled as he swing the axe into the tree again. He let it go and left it stuck there as he advanced towards her with his fists clinched. "You come here to mock me and my brothers too?"

"Edd, Nora wasn't trying to mock you", Blake said with a combination of anger and fear in her voice.

"Do you know how many I've lost? Hundreds! Hundreds of brothers dead by you bloody wildlings!", Edd shouted at the top of his lungs. Pyrrha saw tears start to form in his eyes.

Now they were only a few yards apart and closing still. Pyrrha wasn't sure what to do. Help Blake? Get between them? Knock her Edd out. No, that would her Edd and she didn't want that. As they got closer to each other Pyrrha felt a wave of fear come along. At what though she wasn't sure.

"Is that what this is about?", Blake asked. "That's not out fault Edd. You're being irrational".

Edd didn't say anything as he looked dead at Blake. Tears streamed down his face down as he gasped and sobbed. Soon those too gave out to pure animalistic sounds, like a wounded dog. He was shaking uncontrollably like his legs couldn't handle his weight.

All Pyrrha could think was how badly she wanted him to not look at Blake but her and only her. How she wanted to help him through this. To stop his crying. How she wanted to hold him.

...

Edd wasn't sure what happened. His world was suddenly nothing but red. He felt world just like this morning and he felt arms around him. He desperately hugged her for support and warm. He was so tired. He held onto her like she was all that was keeping him alive.

"I got you", Pyrrha wispered softly into his ear.

He began to cry into her shoulder as his shakes began to stop. Pyrrha made quiet sounds of comfort as she stroked his hair.

"They- they're all I have", Edd managed to say through sobs.

"It's okay", pyrrha hummed, "let it out".

They stayed like that for several minutes. Slowly Edd began to calm down. He wiped the tears and snot off his face.

"Thanks"

"No problem", Pyrrha grinned.

An awkward cough came from Blake, causing both to realize they were still holding each other. They jumped away from each other with blushing faces.

...

When they returned to the wall Edd was doing far better by than. The tears had stopped completely and he soon looked liked his normal self.

"You're back!" Ruby cheered when she saw them.

"Yes we are", Edd said, "I suppose your sisters loving touch this morning just brought me back for more."

"Wait what?", Ruby asked, confused.

"It's a joke Ruby".

(Recommendations and criticisms greatly appreciated)


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed by more easily as they all began to establish a routine.

Every morning Edd would wake up to Nora (who would boop him on the nose as soon a he woke up) and Ruby sleeping in his bed. Luckily after the third straight morning of Yang seeing Ruby in his bed she realized Edd really wasn't doing anything sexual and let it slide... barely. Whenever Edd woke up to see the two girls with him he would feel like he was in some blissful dream. He never dared to do anything though, because he liked living and Yang was scarier than an army of walking dead men.

Blake seemed to get along with him now decently enough. They didn't really talk to eachotheac that much she didn't give him anymore death glares and Edd was okay with that.

Weiss would desperately try and teach him manners everytime they ate and neither of them were on watch. Edd had learned manners. He didn't have much food growing up but his parents insisted he learn proper etiquette. Edd knew how to act proper but after years at the watch he just didn't really care. Food for him was just fuel that you tried to make taste better so it was easier to choke down. Weiss still continued to try none the less.

Pyrrha showed the biggest difference of the group. She insisted on being with him whenever he was heading off with another girl for any sort of task. She'd leave lingering touchs whenever she found an excuse to get close to Edd, which was all the time. From training to nearly falling and being caught by him. Edd suspected she might have a crush on him but was definitely not going to rush to find out; he was certain if he was wrong and tried anything his balls would be nailed to the nearest door as a warning.

The girls would generally spend the day training, hunting rats, and collecting fire wood. Edd mostly prepared the meals and tended to the horses which the girls were still not even used to seeing beyond the wall let alone taking care of them.

They all fell into a nice comfortable pattern in the first weeks there. But than something happened that would change that.

...

Yang paced back and forth in the barracks after everyone else headed to breakfast.

She need release and she needed it now! She hadn't gone this long without sex in years and the other girls were starting to notice. She'd started snapping at them and loosing her temper. She felt like a coiled up spring begging for release but there weren't exactly alot of options here.

She was fine with doing it with a girl but not any of her friends. They were like sisters to her and one actually was her sister. So that left only one option, Edd. Don't get her wrong, Edd had a pretty nice body from what she had scene and he was actually a pretty decent guy in her books.

The problem was that she knew Pyrrha was crushing on him hard and that the others did too but either refused to acknowledge it or in Ruby and Nora's case were to oblivious to realize it what it was.

Yang needed release though and after nearly punching through a wall in frustration that Pyrrha beat her in a training match (again), she had decided desperate times called for desperate measures.

...

Edd was preparing lunch for everyone as the girls trained outside. Pyrrha and Ruby had managed to catch a few squirrels which Edd gladly (as gladly as Eddison Tollett could be) added to the soup which for once did not have potatoes in it. Edd wasn't sure how to feel about basically being the group's servant but than again he was a steward in the watch so it wasn't that different for him.

He heard the door to the outside open and someone walk in. He didn't bother to turn around and look, figuring it was probably just someone wanting to warm up a bit.

"Hey Edd"

He turned to see Yang standing there looking at him strangely, similar to how he caught Pyrrha looking at him. She walked over with a certain sway in her hips which did certain things to Edd's lower region and grabbed his chin in her hand, making him look straight at her beautiful face.

She explained her situation to him with a grin on her face and lust in her voice.

"So you up for a little fun?", She asked seductively.

Edd wasn't sure what to do. Part of him said he should not forsake his vows. The other part reminded him he hadn't had sex since... Since... Oh Gods! How long had it been?!

'Jon did it with a wildling', his brain reminded him.

'Sam did it with a wildling too!', his brain shouted at him.

Edd said yes.

Later that day everyone else wondered why Edd didn't seem able to walk for the rest of the day and why he had a massive smile on his face and seemed incapable of talking. Everytime he tried to speak all that came out where happy growns and sighs. No one minded to much though because Yang seemed much happier and calmer today which was a great relief to all of them.

...

When Edd woke up the next morning he noticed a heavy weight on him and a loud snoring in his ears. He opened his eyes to see Yang on top of him. Nora hugged him from the left and Ruby from the right. Edd was trapped by beautiful girls. He went back to sleep trying not to think about the massive morning wood in his pants.

(Please give me your reviews and criticisms)


	8. Chapter 8

The snow crunched under Edd's feet as he walked through the frozen woods. He kept the arrow knocked on the string of his bow.

When he'd finally gotten up that morning after Yang had gotten off of him he had gotten back to normal and made breakfast for all of them. Pyrrha has suggested that the too of them go hunting for more fresh meat. He had agreed seeing how everyone was getting sick of potatoes, but he didn't understand why she asked him instead of Ruby who was a much better archery than him.

Now he was alone in the forest. Not lost, just alone. Pyrrha had disappeared into the brush shortly after they left Long Barrow.

He took a few more steps forward when suddenly a rabbit ran from out of a near by shrub away from him. Edd drew his bow back as fast as he could and loosed his arrow. The arrow landed in the snow several feet to the right of the rabbit. Edd slumped his shoulders in defeat as he watched it run away. It had been hours and that rabbit was the only creature he'd seen at all.

The rabbit was struck by an arrow from nowhere clear through it's neck! Edd grabbed another arrow from his quiver and prepared to shoot whoever may have shot that arrow. Bandits rarely came this far north... Rarely but still some times. Edd shook nervously; whoever had shot that arrow was a good shot and was still hidden while he was standing in the open like a sitting duck.

A rustling came from some bushes and someone walked out. Edd pointed his bow at them only to put it back down. It was Pyrrha with her bow in her hand and a smile on her face.

'More points for her', Edd thought. The girls had added squirrels, birds, and rabbits to their strange hunting game. Most of the rats were gone by now but Edd had no idea of the scores accept that he was dead least.

"How was your hunting?", Edd asked as he retrieved his arrow.

"I caught two squirrels before this rabbit", Pyrrha said as she walked toward the rabbit. She pulled out a razor sharp knife and slit the rabbit's throat to drain the blood before taking it and her arrow.

"That's good. I haven't managed to catch anything but frost bite".

"You don't have frost bite. Trust me I know", Pyrrha said oblivious to the joke. She smile grew even bigger, " I watched you from the bushes the whole time. You scared the two squrrials I caught out of hiding. I can help you get better at hunting if you want."

'She watched me the whole time?!'

"M-maybe we should head back now", Edd suggested slightly scared now of the still smiling red head.

"Okay".

...

"Hey Edd?", Pyrrha asked on their way back.

"Yes?", Edd asked still slightly scared of her.

"I saw Yang laying on you this morning. I know Ruby and Nora say they do it because you're warm but Yang hasn't done anything like that before", Pyrrha explained with a quiver in her voice.

"Oh. Well Yang and I got kind of intimate yesterday and I guess she just wanted to stay close"

Pyrrha cocked her head as she looked at him strangely. It made Edd want to shiver under her gaze. "What do you mean by "intimate"?"

"Well... Uh..", Edd stuggled for words. 'Might as well come out with it'. "Well we slept together".

"I know you slept together, silly", Pyrrha said with a manic smile on her face.

"N-no. I mean... I mean Yang and I had sex, Pyrrha".

Pyrrha stopped dead in her tracts with her entire body and face unmoving. Edd stopped to look at her and walked back to make sure she was okay. Her eyes remained dead on him the entire time.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?"

Next thing he knew he was on his back in the snow with Pyrrha straddling him and holding his arms over his head with one hand.

Her face contorted into one of fear and desperation, ownly a few inch above his own face, "S-she made you do it, right Edd? She rapedyou".

"WHAT?! No", Edd tried to explain hoping this was all a misunderstanding.

Pyrrha's face turned to one of pure rage. "You wanted it!? You said yes?!"

"I did", Edd gulped.

Pyrrha's broke, her eyes swelling with tears as she wailed. She shoved her face into Edd's chest to try and hide her tears to no avail.

"Why Edd? You were supposed to be mine!"

Edd said nothing, still confused at recent events.

Suddenly the crying stopped. Edd felt something sharp pushed against his balls through his pants. He was just able to crane his neck to see that Pyrrha was holding a knife to his balls with her free hand.

"You. are. mine.", Pyrrha's said looking back up at him with asmile on her face and death in her eyes.

"W-what?"

"We're ment to be together. I love you and I know you love me. Why did you do it? I don't blame Yang. After all who could resist you?", Pyrrha's asked pressing the knife harder against his balls. Before Edd could say anything she continued, "You had a moment of weakness. I understand. I love all of you even your weaknesses".

She took the blade away from Edd's family jewels, much to his relief. She brought it to his face waving it back and forth rhythmically.

"But if you do it again, Edd, I'll make sure you can never do it again. I don't care too much about sex, only you". Pyrrha's smiled again, "understand?"

Edd nodded furiously.

"Good".

...

When they got back neither mentioned what happened. After supper Edd volunteered to take night watch. He wanted to stay as far away from Pyrrha as he could.

...

(Please give me any recommendations or criticisms you have. Thank you)


	9. Chapter 9

Edd slowly began his trude down the great steps of the wall. He knew it wasnt good to leave the wall without a lookout but no one had come to take his place and it was nearly mid day. He still wanted to buy as much time as possible away from Pyrrha though. He'd spent nearly the whole night replaying that moment in the forest again and again in his head.

No one was outside, which was made his way to the barracks where he knew the others would probably be. As he got closer he heard screams and shouts coming from inside. It sounded like the girls must have been fighting. He ran the last of the way to the barracks.

Just as he was about to open the door something slammed against it from the other side nearly breaking it off the hinges. What ever slammed against the door sounded like it got up, and ran away from the the direction of the door with an angry yell in a very Nora like voice.

Edd fumbled to open the door as a surge of adrenaline pumped through him. He didn't now what they might be fighting but it sounded extremely dangerous.

He managed rt swing open the door to see a strange sight. The girls were all fighting each other.

Yang was fist fighting Nora. Ruby and Blake were grappling on the ground and pulling at each other's hair as Weiss tried to separate them with a similar look of rage as everyone else. Pyrrha tripped both Yang and Nora at once before putting Yang in an arm lock and holding Nora down with her legs.

The continued and got more and more chaotic as it went on. As soon one had the upper hand another would take their place as the current winner for a few seconds only for them to loose just as quickly as the last one.

Than Edd noticed the second thing. The blood. None of the girls were wounded but blood was every where. It covered the girls' beds and floor like wet paint. Than he noticed none of them were wearing pants and where exactly the blood was coming from. Edd had heard girls who are close mat flower at the same time but he never heard of them getting into brawls because of it. Didn't girls normally just get bad aches and pains from it? Than again these girls weren't exactly normal.

None of them had noticed him yet as he stood in the door way watching them. Edd thought over his options. Either freeze atop the wall for the next few days and quite possibly die or loose limbs from frost bite OR deal with six extremely angry women.

Edd closed the door, did an about face, and walked back to the wall.

...

5 days later

"Hey has anyone seen Edd", Pyrrha asked.

They were cleaning up all the blood from the past few days. Their lives had consisted only of fighting, eating whatever they could find, and sleeping for the last several days but now they were all pretty much back to normal.

"I haven't", Ruby said.

Yang did an exaggerated eye roll as she thought. "I ain't seen sad sack anywhere".

"I haven't seen that dolt anywhere", Weiss huffed.

"Me neither", Nora shrugged.

Blake looked up from her book, "no".

They all realized none of them had seen Edd in the past few days. The quickly split up and looked for him. Nora was the one who ended up heading up to the wall too look for him while the others checked the rest of long barrow.

A few minutes later the others saw Nora dragging a black object down. They all ran to see what it was and were shocked at what they saw. It was Edd frozen in place. His face was locked in a pained expression with ice covering parts of his entire body didn't budge, his arms locked together as they were rapped around his chest and his legs defying gravity as they stay in the sitting position they had froze in.

"Is he dead?", Nora asked them as she picked his face curiously.

A barely audible moan escaped Edd's barely parted lips. Nora continued to poke him anyway.

"Stop that!", Weiss demanded as she slapped Nora's hand away. She pulled Edd as best she coulstoward the barracks but was too weak. Her face began to turn red with frustration until she felt him rise up. She looked back, expecting to see Edd starting to move but instead it was Blake lifting him up by his legs.

"We better get him inside", Blake said not daring to make eye contact.

"All help too", Pyrrha said quickly, "I'll get a fire going".

With that the three went in to nurse Edd, leaving the other three out side. Ruby volunteered to take watch when Nora and Yang almost got into a fight over who had to do it.

(Please leave comments, criticisms, and suggestions)

(And to everyone who has been asking for me to make this m rated don't worry I changed it and it's coming next chapter)


	10. Chapter 10

Edd woke up groggily at first but soon felt reborn in a bed in the well heated barracks. Compared to the last few days this was perfection for him. All he wanted to do was snuggle into the blankets for eternity.

Then he heard someone breathing next to him and felt something sharp press against his jugular. He opened his eyes and sadly wasn't surprised by who he saw. Pyrrha sat in a stool next to the bed looking at him with her big green eyes as she pressed the knife against his throat. What did surprise him was what she was wearing; which was nothing at all. She was not as curvy as Yang but still one of the most attractive women Edd had ever seen as she sat there as her breath were perked up in the cold air.

"Good morning sleeping head!", She said in her scarily happy tone, "well, actually it's the after noon but that doesn't matter".

"Wh-what happened?", Edd asked.

"Weiss, Blake, and myself have been taking care of you for the past two days", she said.

Then without warning she ripped the blankets off of Edd. It was only than that he realized he was also completed naked. She kept the knife to his throat as she stood up and straddled his thighs, leaving his dick just in front of her.

She leaned close to Edd to where their faces were nearly touching. "I thought it over for the past two days and I decided something", she whispered into his ear.

"W-what", Edd asked, terrified of what she might say.

She brushed her free hand against Edd's cheek in what would've been a loving touch except for the whole crazy with a knife thing.

"I know I scared you, my love. That may not be the only reason you chose to nearly freeze to death but I know it was apart of it". Tear began to fall down Pyrrha's face and Edd couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. "Y-you could've died because of me. I so sorry, Edd." She broke downinto tear for a few seconds before wiping them away and going back to stroking Edd's cheek with a terrifying smile. "I realize now that I was being to intimidating and greedy with you. If you want be with the other girls than I'll be okay with that. They're like family to me".

Edd laid there dumb founded by this sudden and extremely weird change. "Uhhh... Thanks?"

"You're welcome, my love", Pyrrha smile melanchollicly. Than in an instant her smile turned back to the crazy smile, "But even when you're with them you'll still be mine! I'm going to make sure you remember who you truly belong too."

Pyrrha sat up straight and looked down at Edd's cock which he hadn't even realized had grown hard through all of this. He didn't have the largest of cocks for sure but Pyrrha looked at it like it was the answer to her prayers. She gripped it possessively to where her grip was almost painful and began to stroke it slowly. He knew he shouldn't like this but it felt so good to him. His hips bucked slightly even at this basic contact from her.

Slowly pyrrha slid down Edd's legs while she kept pump up and down so painfully slow. When her ass tapped against his feet she stopped. Her knife couldn't reach his throat now but instead she did something infinity worse.

She placed the blade against the base of Edd's cock which was now well and truly rock hard.

She stopped stroking and removed her hand. Edd didn't dare to move out of fear of what she might do. Pyrrha leaned forward so that her face was only an inch at most away from his throbbing organ. She kissed the head, causing it to twich and Edd's hips to buck up. Pyrrha looked him in the eyes as she lowered her head farther so that the middle of her face was hidden bejibe his own cock before she stuck out her tongue and licked it from base to tip.

Edd let out a moan as his body begged for release. Than as fast as she had started she stopped, got off the bed, and stood up. She kept the blade pressed firmly against his cock for a few seconds before moving back up to his throat. Edd wasn't sure what was worse, the knife or the extreme need of release. He didn't touch himself out of fear of how she might react.

Pyrrha got back on the bed and stood on her knees with one on either side of Edd's hips with her clit hovering just out of reach of his cock. She held down his hips with her free hand which was inhumanly strong.

"Do you want release?", Pyrrha asked playfully.

He nodded.

"Use your words".

"Please", Edd begged, "I want it so bad".

"Who do you truly belong to?", She asked with a devilish grin.

"Y-you! I belong to you!"

"Good".

And with that Pyrrha dropped down onto Edd. Both gave satisfied moans of pure ecstacy. She started to ride up and down on his cock all while still keeping her blade against his neck. The pleasure grew and grew. Edd didn't last long.

When he came Pyrrha let out the most delighted moan he had ever heard as he released into her. Her climax followed just behind his own. She collapsed on top of him into a shacking mess. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck as they laid there.

"That was beautiful!", Pyrrha sighed happily. Her body seemed to vibrate as she laid on top of him.

Edd wrapped his arms around her to try and stop the shaking. When he did she seemed to stop shaking entirely. Now she just laid contently as she let out the occasional sigh of pleasure.

(Please leave criticisms, comments and review)

(My apologies if this chapter was horrible. This is my first time putting smut into a fanfic)


	11. Chapter 11

The next week was... strange for Edd. Strange but pretty damn nice as well. Pyrrha had started sleeping with him along with Yang, Nora, and Ruby. It had gotten to the point that they'd pushed another bed to both sides of Edd's own bed.

Pyrrha was being honest when she had said she was fine with the others sleeping with him. Yang and him had had another round. Edd did slightly better this time on recovering in that he could actually talk and limp around afterwards. Pyrrha had her own fun with him three times that week. Edd wasn't a fan of being their play thing but he didn't really have room to complain. Also they still scared him.

Now Edd sat on a stool in the kitchen stirring a pot of stew for them all. After it finished cooking he left it to cool. When it was ready to eat he grabbed the pot by the handles and hefted it into the dining hall. He had to move slowly to not spill any of it.

"Hey"

Edd turned around only to slam into Weiss. Edd nearly fell but managed to keep his footing. He looked to see Weiss now on the ground covered in the stew from the now empty pot.

"Sorry", Edd apologized as he set the pot down and tried to help her up.

"Don't touch me!", Weiss hissed as she slapped his hands away.

He pulled his hands away at her request and rested them against his chest. He than realized he was covered in the stew as well.

"Well there goes my one thick jacket", Edd sighed.

Weiss didn't seem amused as she stomped off to change her clothes in the barracks. Edd followed her there as he felt the stew seep through his layers of clothing.

In the barracks they both changed with their backs to each other on opposite sides of the room. As Edd put on a new pair of pants he could feel eyes on him he looked every direction except Weiss's but couldn't find the source. After stopping to debate with himself he finally dared to peak over his shoulder to look at Weiss.

She stared right at him. More importantly though she was still mostly naked exposing her ghost white body. Edd's face burned as he immediately turned back around. He braced himself as he waited for her reaction whether verbal or physical he didn't know which.

Nothing happened. The room remained silent as neither dared to say anything.

Edd realized he caught her starting first.

He dared to look back around to see her now covered by a knee length fur tunic. Her face was bright red as she looked at her feet.

"So why were you staring at me?", Edd asked with a grin.

Edd swore he could see steam come out of her ears for a few seconds be fore she managed to respond. "I could ask you the same question, pervert!"

"I caught you staring first".

Weiss looked up from her feet before holding her chin high with her arms crossed, "I am a Schnee! I am far too civilized to resort to swooning over some crow."

Edd walked over to her. He was taller than her enough so that he could look into her eyes as she tried to keep her chin held high. Weiss seemed to freeze under his gaze, their bodies nearly touching as her blush returned stronger than ever.

She looked back down at her feet again. "W-what d-d-do you want you d-dolt?", She asked.

"For you to tell me why you weere staring at me?", Edd explained with a smile. He couldn't help himself; he liked the feeling of being in control unlike with Yang and Pyrrha.

"It's not like I like you or anything! It's just that you have great posture!"

Edd knew that was a blatant lie. He was famous in the watch for two things, his pessimism and his slouching. Edd stepped the last distance separating them so that now they were chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around the petite girl.

"Does someone have a crush on a certain ugly fellow?", He asked teasingly.

"You're not ugly", Weiss said as she shoved her face into Edd's chest to hide her blush.

"I'll take that as a yes", he said as he tried to undo her ponytail.

"OUCH!", Weiss pushed him away from her and undid it herself. "You're such a dolt", she said with a grin.

After she finished Edd wrapped his arms around her again and began stroking her hair. They stayed like that for several minutes. Neither ever brought up the idea of sex which Edd was frankly grateful for. Between Pyrrha and Yang he was starting to run out of stamina. It was nice to just hold someone and share their warm. The closet he'd come to this in years was sleeping with the girls but he was usually to exhausted to pay attention.

Eventually Edd left her to go remake their food.

As Edd pilled the potatoes Weiss walked in back to her usual confident self.

"I'll help since I did run into you", Weiss said with her nose up, "We schnees are excellent cooks".

(Please comment, review, and leave suggestions. Thank you)


	12. Chapter 12

Blake was cold, so cold. Everyday it was the same. Wake up to see everyone else in a heap around Edd as they all cuddled together for warmth. Train outside and spar with the other girls while Edd did most of the basic work like cooking and making sure the horses were fed. Every once and a while Edd would come out to spar with them and immediately loose to each and every one of them.

Sometimes Pyrrha, Yang, or even Weiss now would go inside to "help him with the cooking". Blake felt sick everytime she thought about it but wasn't sure why. They were grown enough to make their own decisions and she wasn't their mother.

She felt so alone.

Now here she was standing watch duty atop a giant ice wall freezing her butt off while everyone else was probably inside eating hot food in a (relatively) warm building. She looked down at the ground so far from her perch atop the wall. It was almost the exact same as the other side but this side... this side was her home. It had been at least, back when her friends all agreed to hate the crows with her as they huddled around a fire in their huts together.

Now she didn't know what to think now. Life was so simple before when it was the free folk against the evil southerners.

Now they were working with the crows against the dead. Now they they were living at the wall with a crow. Now the others slept with a crow and some had sex with him. Now she wasn't sure how to feel about southerners; especially after Pyrrha and her got Edd back from the woods.

Maybe be she should just return home...

"Long fall", Edd's voice told her from behind.

She turned to see him coming up the last few steps with a hot bowl of soup in his hands.

"I wasn't going to jump", Blake scoffed.

"Well, alright than", Edd said as he walked over, "you should eat before it gets cold."

They both stood there quietly as blakBheld the bowl of soup in her hands. Eventually she started to drink out of the bowl since neither of them had a spoon.

"So what are the others up to?", She asked between sips.

"Well Yang and Nora have been trying to beat the other at arm wrestling. They very been at it for about two hours now", Edd looked back towards the steps, "I should go make sure they don't kill eachother".

Just as he was walking away Blake grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "What about Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha?"

"Ruby was sharpening her scythe last I checked and Weiss asked Pyrrha to help train with her".

Blake nodded along to the news. It sounded like a normal day... Well, at least by their standards.

After she finished she handed the wooden bowl back to Edd. "Thanks".

"Yeah", Edd nodded. He had a strange look in his eyes that Blake couldn't quite place. Sadness? Fear? Melancholy?

Edd left as quickly as he had come; leaving Blake alone again atop the wall with her thoughts.

...

Pyrrha was worried about her Edd.

Of course she was always worried about him. All it took was some copper coin whore with false honeyed words showing up and risking him away from her to loose her beloved. She knew the chances were slim but they weren't chances she was going to take.

But this was a different kind of worry. Edd had seemed a little down since he went to give Blake her lunch. Not his normal cynical down but like he was a bystander of a tragedy.

"Are you okay Edd?", Ruby asked Edd.

"Hmm?" Edd looked up from his food, "I'm just worried about Blake".

'Blake? Why should he worry about Blake?!', Pyrrha thought for second. Than her mind realized that of course he care for Blake. Her sweet innocent Edd cared for all of them. He was far too kind and loving for this world.

"I'll go check on her", Pyrrha said far to happily as she shot up from the table.

As she walked out the door Yang and Weiss shared a look.

"We'll go with her", Weiss said as her and Yang hurried out the door.

"Should we go with them?", Nora asked Ruby and Edd.

Ruby shrugged.

"Probably shouldn't", Edd said, "if they end up killing each other somebody's got to still guard this place".

...

(Please leave comments, criticisms, and recommendations)


	13. Chapter 13

Blake was sure why Weiss, Yang, and Pyrrha stood in front of her or why Pyrrha looked so compassionate but had a terrifying look in her eyes.

"What's going on?", Blake asked.

"Well...", Pyrrha said, "Edd seems to think you must be upset".

"Uh...", Blake tried. Edd cared she was upset?

"What's wrong Blake?", Pyrrha gabbed Blake's face with one hand. She pressed her fingers against Blake's cheeks till she thought Pyrrha might brake her teeth in her vice grip. Her eye were dark and cold as she continued to squeeze Blake's jaw.

"Hey!", Yang grabbed Pyrrha by the shoulder and pulled her away from Yang before stepping between them. "You okay?", She asked Blake.

Blake nodded.

"What is wrong with you!", Weiss yelled at Pyrrha.

"I'm not the one mopping around and making others just as sad. She is", Pyrrha shouted back and pointed at Blake.

"You're acting like a complete psycho!", Yang yelled at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha didn't say anything. No one dared to move. They all stood in the freezing silence for several long minutes.

Eventually Yang spoke up, "Let's all just talk it out ok? There is no telling what Ruby and Nora are capable of with only Edd to look after them."

Meanwhile...

Nora looked across the table to Ruby and Edd. Ruby looked nervous and Edd had his usual sad face.

She looked carefully at her hand of cards before making her move.

"Ruby", Nora said. Ruby looked us nervously at the orange haired girl. "Got any three's?"

"Go fish".

Nora slammed her cards onto the table, "the gods have forsaken me!"

"Maybe we should play some poker instead", Edd suggested

"What's poker?", Ruby asked.

Back at the wall...

"So let's get this straight", Weiss said in frustration, "Pyrrha is a obsessed with Edd but is fine if we sleep with him as long as we don't hog him and Blake can't decide if she has a crush on him, pities him, or wants to kill him".

"It's not a crush!", Blake argued.

"Man, she's got it bad", Yang teased with a smile.

"That doesn't explain why you too followed me here", Pyrrha pointed out.

"You had murder in your eyes", Yang shrugged.

Weiss blushed and looked away from them, "I thought Blake was sleeping with Edd and Pyrrha was gonna confront her about it".

"And exactly who's side were you gonna be on?", Blake asked with eye brow raised.

Weiss mumbled something under her breath that none of them could hear.

"What?" The three asked at once.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!", Weiss snapped at them. She immediately deflated with a sad expression on her face, "I'm confused enough asit iswith everything that we've gone through in the last few weeks. Maybe I would have sided with Blake or maybe I would have sided with Pyrrha. I don't know".

Weiss could feel tears in her eyes which she desperately tried to wipe away, "Can we please just agree to not leave and that we don't kill each other".

The others nodded.

"You know this all seems to have really started with Edd", Yang pointed out, "let's also agree to never let a guy get between any of us".

"Agreed", Blake said with hesitation.

"He's mine", Pyrrha said, "... But you may borrow him".

"The three of you are still gonna fuck him aren't you", Blake said partially annoyed but with a smirk on her face.

"Yep"

"Of course"

"He is my love"

"And none of you see anything wrong with that?", Blake asked.

"No", they all said.

"That reminds me", Yang put her arm around black, "you still gotta screw the crow".

"What!? No!"

"Yang is right", Weiss actually agreed, "this will help you decide your feeling on Edd"

"I have no issue with this", Pyrrha said like she owned Edd.

"If I do will you all stop?", Blake asked.

"Yep, just one quick hop in the sheets and will never bother you about this again", Yang said, "and worst comes to worst will kill him".

...

The door to the mess swung open. Blake, Pyrrha, and Weiss walked in. The three card player looked up from their heated game.

"Yang's keeping watch", Weiss quickly explained and pushed Blake forward.

"Umm... Edd I need to talk with you... Alone", Blake asked obviously uncomfortable.

"Yeah, sure" Edd shrugged and got up.

They left the others behind as she took him to the Commanders private bed chamber.

As they walked inside Blake locked the door behind her.

"What's going on?"

In a blink Blake had her short curved Blake at Edds throat, "take your clothes off, now".

"Is this some wildling tradition or are you and Pyrrha both alittle kinky?"

(Please leave criticisms and reviews")


	14. Chapter 14

Edd took of his clothes as Blake slowly put her knife away. First was his gamberson followed quickly by his thick wool tunic. After that came his undershirt to reveal his upper body. Than came his boots, socks, trousers, and finally his underpants.

Blake looked him up and down. Edd didn't shrink under her gaze like she had expected, instead he stood there like it was the most normal thing in the word. She remembered again that he was currently sleeping with three other girls. What did he have to be ashamed of?

What first struck her about his body was how pale it was. Many years at the wall had obviously not been sent sun bathing. Not that she could really judge coming from beyond the wall. The second was how hairy he was. Most wildlingly men were practicly bears in terms of body hair but Edd's was sparse yet long.

"Sure am glad this room is warm", Edd broke the silence.

"Uh...", Blake began to panic. What was she supposed to do now?

"If you're gonna sacrifice me to some gods could you at least do it quickly", Edd said, "if I wanted to die slow I'd walk outside like this".

'Actions speak louder than words', was Blake could think. She quickly threw her own clothes off.

She regretted it the moment she did. She shivered; not from the cold but from Edd's gaze. She knew she couldn't compete with Yang or Pyrrha in size and Weiss had her completely flawless skin. She stood there terrified of a man she could kill in seconds.

"Are you alright?", Edd asked. He put his hand on her shoulder, "Did the others force you into this?"

Blake stayed silent.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to", Edd offered, "We could like and tell them we did".

She thought about that. It would be so much easier, but she wouldn't.

"No", Blake said firmly, "I want this. I didn't know for sure before but now I do."

Edd looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, "Okay, but if you want to stop for any reason just say so and I will".

They both stood there waiting for the other to make the first move.

"So... Uh... Let's get to the bed", Blake suggested.

"Sure", Edd said, "have you never done this before?"

Blake looked away, "once".

Edd lead her sand sat her down on the bed, "let me do all the work than".

Blake sat with her legs over the edge of the bed and her back straight as an arrow. Edd crouched down and spread her legs apart. Blake simply watched as he placed a kiss just above her clit. Blake shivered at his lip's touch her.

"Could you lay down, please?", He asked softly.

She leaned back and rest her back and head on the bed. Edd lifted her legs up and began to kiss her right on her clit. She laid their as she squirmed under his barrage of kisses. The kisses only seemed to build up something more inside in her. She desperately wrapped her legs around Edd's head to try and get him closer to her.

Edd couldn't no longer move his head with how hard Blake had her legs wrapped around his head. He opened his lips fully and stuck his tongue in between her lips. Blake made a noise between a gasp and a moan aa Edd began moving his tongue around. He did his best to try and hit all the right spots and from the sound of Blake's moans he was.

Than he stopped.

Blake's legs felt liked they were about to make his crack like a walnut. "Why did you stop!", Blake demanded.

She loosened her legs to let Edd speak but instead he began to trail small kissess up her body one after another. As he made it up to her breasts he began to alternate between kissing them. Blake moaned again pleasure at this. Than she felt his cock press against her thigh as he kept his attention on her breasts, it was rock hard.

Finally Edd pulled away just enough to push his cock into her slit. He buried it to the hilt. Blank instinctively wrapped her legs around his body. He began to move his hips back and force, in and out. It start almost painfully slow for Blake but as the waves of pleasure in both of them seemed to increase so did the speed.

Soon they were both panting and moaning animalistic as it went on. Blake dared to look Edd straight in his eyes now. His face was starting to get covered in sweat. His eyes looked so tired like a man who had seen far too much in his life, yet despite that there was also pure joy, lust, and happiness as he looked back into hers. She all of a sudden couldn't hate this man. Why had she ever hated him?

Her mind couldn't answer between the waves of pleasure. When she could feel her climax approaching she knew Edd must have been close as well.

She looked into his tired eyes again and moaned, "EDD".

That was what drove Edd over the edge. As he cummed into her with a few final snaps of his hips she felt her own finally release in the greastest feeling she had ever had.

Edd collapsed next to her as they both tried to catch their breath. They both tried to lay down in a more comfortable position on the bed. Eventually they ended up spooning with Edd being the larger spoon.

Edd moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "so are you gonna cut off my dick for a sacrifice or something now?".

Blake started to cry.

"Oh gods", Edd said, "I'm sorry"

Blake didn't say anything as her sobs turned to laughter. She turned around and slugged Edd in the shoulder, "no jokes after sex or no more sex for you".

"I don't think you can really make the 'no sex' threat", Edd pointed out.

That night seven people shared a massive bed in the barracks.

(Please comment and review)


	15. Update

I'm sorry I haven't updated this recently.

I'm having trouble deciding where to take the story. So I decided to ask you guys which you'd like. There are three options.

1\. Only one more chapter that ends the story.

2\. A few more chapters focused mainly around Nora and Ruby and than an ending.

3\. I keep it going and we just ignore the fact that the white walkers should have attacked by now (also I may add more rwby characters if the third option happens)

Please tell me which you guys think is best


	16. Chapter 16

(It seems pretty clear what the most popular choice was for this story. Number 3. Just a quick reminder that this means the story will basically just continue indefinitely and white walkers just never seem to come)

...

Edd struck the piece of dragon glass with the stronger stone in his other hand. He worked toshape the large piece of obsidian into several arrow heads. It was mind numbingly slow. As he his work started to take shape he round up with five very crude arrow heads. As he tried to shape them better one broke in half.

...four arrow heads.

After that he began to place them on the ends of the arrow shafts Ruby and him had made earlier. Finally he tied them down and firmly in place.

He looked at his work. Four white walker killing arrows. Not bad.

He looked to his left to see how Ruby was doing with her own. Ruby was tying a another arrow head to it's shaft before adding it to a large pile that was tall enough to reach her knee.

"Uh... How many have you made?"

"One hundred and thirty two", Ruby said with a smile, "what about you?"

"Four"

"That's really good for a beginner!", Ruby cheered happily, "I'm only this good because I've been helping make arrows since I was a kid".

"You still are a kid", Edd teased.

"I AM NOT", Ruby shouted back. Her face was turning red. "I'm big and strong! You wanna know why?!"

"Because you drink milk".

"BECAUSE I DRINK MILK", Ruby said before she realized Edd already did.

If Edd were being honest she used this same argument anytime one of them teased her for being the youngest. Edd generally didn't like teasing others but Ruby was the exception. It was just so cute the way she would get so easily upset at the mere mention on her age. The way she would pout and her would turn red was absolutely adorable.

And if their was one thing the wall lacked besides sex, it was adorable things. Well... They weren't really all that lacking anymore or at least he wasn't.

Edd remembered what it was like after Olly arrived. The boy was still grieving over his friends and family of course but the boy certainly wasn't lacking attention. The watch had pretty much adopted the boy as their own. Suddenly he had more surrogate brothers and father's than he knew what to do with.

Last Edd saw the boy was doing better thanks to all the attention he constantly got. Of course Olly still hated the wildlingly like nobody else but he couldn't really blame him.

Of course they had to keep a few of their less well meaning brothers away. It was no secret that a few were here for doing certain things to children. Heck up until Jon ordered him to Long barrow Edd still kept an eye on Satin just to be sure the poor ex-whore was left alone.

He was really starting to miss all of those miserable bastards.

"Edd, are you okay?", Ruby asked. Her voice brought him back to the present.

"Yeah", Edd said, "just a little homesick I guess".

"Oh okay", Ruby said as she sat there awkwardly, "by the way, we ran out of dragonstone".

...

That night everyone sat around the table to eat supper. The only exception was Pyrrha, who was on watch duty that night.

"At last I counted we now have four hundred and eleven dragon stone tipped arrows", Edd said between bites of semi burnt rabbit, "we also ran out of any more today".

They'd started doing this now. Supper was now always partially spent discussing their supplies and situation.

"We've all been training to use the dragon glass spears Ruby made", Blake told him.

Edd was confused "Wait, when did you make those?", He asked the red and black haired girl.

"I got bored the other night and couldn't sleep", Ruby explained, "so I decided to make a couple of spears."

Edd looked at her without a shred of happiness or amusement.

Ruby looked back at him shyly now. "Uhh... Sorry?", She tried.

"We can't when with just arrows, Edd", Weiss spoke up.

"Yeah!", Nora cheered, " I can't hit the wall with how badly shoot".

"I'm not angry", Edd sighed, "can you just tell me next time before you do something like this. Dragon glass is too valuable too waste".

Ruby perked up slightly at this, "You really mean it?"

"I'm not made at you. Really", Edd said, "but I think I'm gonna head back to castle black soon."

The room suddenly turned silent besides everyone's breathing.

"YOU'RE LEAVING?!", Black, Yang , and Weiss all yelled. Edd was extremely glad now that Pyrrha wasn't here.

"Why?", Ruby asked with the single most pitiful look in her eyes that Edd had ever seen.

"To get more dragon glass hopefully", Edd said both confused and scared for his life.

"Oh...", Blake said blushing, "Of course".

Yang played it off with a grin and Weiss blushed and pouted while muttered something under her breath.

"And...", Edd continued, "I'd be lying if I said wasn't feeling a bit homesick".

"Awww", Yang wore a shit eating grin.

"That's adorable", Nora said as she reached across the table and patted him on the head like he was a dog.

"Can I come?", Ruby asked, shocking everyone else at the table. "I want to see my father and uncle Qrow. I miss them."

"Uhhh... Sure", Edd shrugged.

"Now all you got to do is break the news to Pyrrha", Yang said with that same damn grin on her face.

'shit', Edd thought.

(Please leave criticisms and reviews. Thank you)


	17. Chapter 17

Edd and Ruby sat side by side as Edd steered the wagon. He listened to Ruby as she talked about different weapons she wanted to make from dragon glass.

"... I also have this idea for a sword", Ruby continued to talk cheerily, " if I used a hard wood club and attached a row of sharpened dragon glass down the center to form one large blade it could be strong enough to not break but still capable of killing white walkers".

Edd nodded along as he focused on the road ahead of them. His mine wondered back to the other girls. 'Please don't kill each other', Edd thought.

When he told Pyrrha he was headed back to castle black she took the news as well as expected. She held a knife to his groin (again) and threatened that if he left her she'd cut his balls off (again). Edd made a mental note to ask Jon what was with wildling gingers and threats to the people they love.

...

That night they set up camp atop a small hill just next to the road.

They spooned in the small tent for warmth against the cold northern air.

Edd's body grew heavy as sleep began to take him. He instinctively snuggle more against Ruby's warm body.

"Hey Edd", Ruby asked, waking him from sleep. "Are you awake?"

"I am now", Edd groaned.

"Sorry"

"It's fine.", Edd sighed, "what do you need?"

"Well uh...", Edd couldn't see Ruby's face but the nerves and shyness were clear as day, " I- I didn't ask to come only because I want to see my Dad and uncle Qrow." She turned around in Edd's arms to be face to face with him. " I know you do... Adult stuff... With Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha."

"Ok", Edd nodded along.

Ruby looked everywhere that wasn't him as a deep blush crept onto her face, "I'm not a little kid. I want to do adult stuff."

Edd wasn't sure how how to react to that confession. "Ruby", Edd asked, "what do you think "adult stuff" is?"

"L-like kissing and stuff", she was now starting to literally shake with nervous energy.

"And you want to do that stuff with me?", Edd asked.

"Yes."

A silence fell upon the two as neither of them dared to speak.

"Ruby", Eventually Edd spoke, "would you like me to kiss you?"

Ruby's face turned redder than Pyrrha's hair, "y-yes".

Edd slowly leaned in an placed a soft kiss on Ruby's warm lips. Ruby was scared at first but soon pressed back against Edd's lips. It was a deep passionate kiss or one of lust but a simple innocent kiss.

Both parted and looked into each other's eyes. Ruby still radiated nervousness. Edd simply wrapped her into a tight hug. Ruby cuddled deeper into Edd until both were comfortable.

Edd's eyes grew heavy again as sleep began to take him again.

"Edd?"

"What?", Edd groaned doing his best to not sound irritated. He looked down into the eyes off the girl curled into his chest as she looked back up at him.

"Does this mean we're dating?"

"I suppose so".

"Does that mean you're also dating Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha?"

"I guess it does", Edd said hesitantly, "does that bother you?".

A smile bloomed across the young girls face. "No silly", Ruby said as she hugged him, "It makes me happy. It's like we're all one big happy family".

"Ok", Edd said with his own smile, "does that mean I can sleep now?"

...

The first thing Edd did when he got to castle black was he went to see Jon while Ruby went to the wildling camp in search of her family. Edd probably would've been hesitant to let a pretty young girl go alone to a camp of bronze wielding barbarians if it was anyone but one of the girls. They could handle themselves and these were their people.

On his way to Jon's office he spoke to every brother he passed. There were many new faces as well now. Most were deserters from one army or another who had come here in hopes of a new life and security.

Eventually he got to the Lord commander's study. The door was left open so Edd walked right in. Jon sat at his desk as he seemed to be going over the food stores.

Edd coughed. Jon looked up and he smiled at seeing his friend. He got of his chair and hugged Edd. Edd returned the hug.

"How have you been?", Jon asked.

"Tired, cold, and hungry... So better than usual."

The usually angsty young man laughed at Edd's joke. It wasn't a particularly happy laugh but one of relief. Jon was obviously quite stressed. Edd figured having to prepare to fight a massive army of ice zombies will do that to you.

"Good. And what of Long barrow?", Jon asked.

"Place was overrun with rats when we moved in. The spear wives killed the nasty buggers. Now the place is overrun with spearwives", Edd said. Edd thought about the girls. Weiss and her better than you attitude. Blake and her coldness at times. Pyrrha holding a knife to his groin. Yang and Nora being, well, Yang and Nora. Ruby and her... Actually Ruby was fine. "There's days I miss the rats."

The two continued to talk for some time. Edd told Jon about all the girls. He also admitted to laying with them but Jon said nothing about this. It wasn't as if he could judge.

Finally Edd explained that they needed more dragon glass. Jon took him to the stables where several large boxes full of dragon glass were being kept that they and the wildlings had managed to find. Jon told Edd he could only spare to of the crates and to take one as he picked one up himself. They packed the two boxes into the wagon.

"And take this", Jon said as he handed Edd the caged raven.

"I'll try to keep it from dieing", Edd said, "It'll probably still die under my watch."

"Now I'll you need is to take some more wildlings with you. You can't hold long barrow with only seven people and I can't spare any of our brothers."

Edd nodded.

"Edd!", Ruby's voice called from a distance. Edd turned to see her practically dragging two full grown men towards him. Several other wildling adults followed behind them.

"That's Ruby?", Jon asked. Edd nodded.

When they stopped and stood before Edd he counted six of them plus Ruby. All six of them looked at Edd with a fair bit of suspicion.

Ruby gestured to the blonde man she'd been pulling, "this is my dad, Taiyang". Than she waved at the dark haired man she'd been dragging who reeked of alcohol, "and this is my uncle Qrow". She than turned to them and gestured at Edd, "Dad, Qrow, this is my boyfriend Edd".

"Boyfriend?", Taiyang asked with just a hint of anger in his voice as he began to glared at the crow. Qrow just glared at him.

"Well not just mine", Ruby smiled, "He's also Blake's", a woman who looked like an older version of Blake and a large bearded man both glared at him. "And Weiss's", a white haired woman who looked like she must have been Weiss's sister glared at him, "and Yang's", at that Taiyang and Qrow both doubled their death glares and the last woman who had red eyes and dark hair shrugged.

Edd sighed, "par for the course."

(Please give me your reviews and criticisms)


	18. Chapter 18

Pyrrha sat atop the roof to the barracks as she waited for Edd's hopefully soon return. Her body shivered from the cold even under her thick fur clothing but she would keep watch for her love.

Than she saw it. The wagon as it made it's way along the road toward Long barrow. Pyrrha leapt off the roof down to where Weiss, Blake, and Yang were practicing their archery. She immediately ran toward the door after she hit the ground. The other girls knew who was coming back and followed behind her.

They opened the gate and ran out to greet the wagon. When they saw who was there they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Uhh... Dad?", Yang said in confusion.

In the front seat of the wagon sat Taiyang with Ruby next to him.

Before Taiyang could say anything Ruby ran towards her friends. She was obviously distressed.

"Guys!", She said with a worried expression, "We gotta free Edd!"

Pyrrha's mind stopped for a second at that. Edd was being held prisoner? Someone had taken her Edd?

Just then from out of the wagon came Qrow, Ghira, Kali, Winter, and Raven. The next thing the absolutely dumbstruck girls noticed was Edd who was being dragged along the ground by his arms by Ghira and Qrow. Edd's wrists were bound together and a gagged was tied around his mouth.

"Ruby, what it goi-", Weiss was cut off by Pyrrha taking down Qrow with a flying kick.

Before Qrow had even hit the ground the red head had moved on to Blake's father. She grabbed the large man by his free arm before kicking him in the chin. Ghira let go of Edd to defend himself, but the moment he did Pyrrha dove between his legs while still holding his arm, causing him to fall on his face.

Winter and Kali tried to fight her but both were no mach for her soon Qrow and Ghira were were in the fight as well. Taiyang got off the wagon and joined the fight as well. Raven leaned against the outer wall to the castle and chose to not get involved.

Pyrrha made animalistic cries as she fought the five adults.

"Come on!", Ruby yanked on Yang's arm who was busy watching the brawl. She turned to Ruby. "We need to help Edd!", Ruby cried.

Yang saw the crow laying in the road, now completely forgotten by the others. Yang immediately made a brake for her. None of those fighting even noticed her as she ran over to Edd, slung him over her shoulder, and ran inside the fort now with Blake, Ruby, and Weiss on her heels.

They rushed into the barracks and laid Edd down on their collective bed. Weiss cut his wrists free with her sword while Blake worked on untying the gag.

Edd looked at them like a man lost in the desert would look at an oasis. When Blake managed to get the gag off his face he didn't speak, instead launching into a coughing fit.

"Drink this", Ruby said as she handed him a cup of water for him to drink. None of the others had noticed her run to the well to get water or her pouring it into a wooden cup.

Edd gratefully took it and chugged the water. After another much smaller coughing fit he finally spoke.

"That was the third worst trip I've ever been on."

...

"Ruby, you dolt", Weiss steamed.

Her and Edd had just finished explaining to them what happened. After Ruby had told their families about their relationships with Edd, Jon had done his best to keep his brother safe but as soon as they had left Castle Black they'd struck. They had bound him and wouldn't let Ruby anywhere near him for the entire trip back.

"What do we do know?", Blake asked her friends, "We can't just fight our families."

"I'll handle this", Edd said as he slowly managed to get out of the bed.

"Edd you can't", Weiss argued.

"She's right", Yang agreed, "I'm frankly surprised my dad and Qrow haven't ripped you limb from limb."

"Same for mine", Blake also aggreed.

"There are worse ways of dying", Edd said.

"I doubt that", Blake countered.

"Than you lack imagination."

Eventually the girls decided to just come with him for protection.

When they arrived back at the wagon Pyrrha and the group of adults were circling each other. Raven sat in the snow sharpening her sword. Pyrrha's hair was a complete mess as she practically snarled at the adults. In both hands she held sturdy sticks she'd picked up off other ground. The adults all looked worse for ware and seemed to be trying to decide on their next course of action.

"Alright, that enough of this!", Edd ordered as he walked in between the two groups.

Before he could say anything else he was tackled to the ground by Pyrrha. When they both hit the ground she began to furiously kiss Edd.

After several minutes Edd managed to get his mouth free. He looked at the girls and than at their family members. "If your gonna kill me let's at least do it inside where it's warm", he pointed out to the older wildlings.

...

They all sat at the tables. Each had a mug of ale in their hands that Edd had poured. The girls and Edd all sat on one side and their family members on the others. Pyrrha hugged Edd's arm so hard he thought it might loose circulating as she practically purred at having him back.

Qrow happily chugged his ale before saying, "Maybe you're not that bad kid."

Raven took several small sips of her own drink while the other new comers sniffed theirs before taking small sips with suspicion. Most them cringed at the taste.

"Ruby."

"Yes, Edd?", the black and red haired girl asked.

"I'm going to guess that since she isn't here Nora is the one atop the wall", Edd said between sips of his own ale, "Would you mind going up there and explaining to her the situation?"

"Sure", Ruby said blissfully as she left for the wall.

"Alright, now let's get down to business", Edd said.

(Please review and critique)


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright, now let's get down to business."

All evelen of them sat in an ackward silence after Edd's rather bold announcement.

"To defeat the huns", Yang started singing as she did punching motions.

"Why are you singing?", Weiss asked, "And who are the Huns?"

"Anyway", Edd tried to get them back on track, "Let's start with something simple. If you hate me; raise your hand."

"Now wait a second, who died and made you king?", Winter spoke up angrily. "We are all older than you", she gestured to the other wildling adults sat either side of her, "Why should you be in charge?"

"Because I've been freezing atop the wall and defending it for years while all any of you have done is freeze beyond the wall and attack it." Edd looked the woman in the eyes; not with courage or ferocity but with a somber resolution in his eyes like a cornered starving animal who was still willing to fight. "Lord commander Jon Snow has made me the sorry excuse for the commander of long barrow and I will do my best to follow his orders."

Winter said nothing.

"Right", Edd moved on, "So, who here hates me?

Raven, Taiyang, Winter, Ghira, and Kali all raised their hands.

"That's four less than what I was expecting", Edd said. He looked at Qrow, "So why don't you hate me?"

"Your ale tastes like shit but you drink it like it's actually good", Qrow said with a shrug, "I respect that."

"Alright then", Edd said before turning to the girls, "so why don't any of you hate me."

Blake and Weiss gave him pained looks while Yang just grinned in amusement.

"I love you", Blake said not daring to look her parents in the eye, "Because you're always kind to us."

"I love you", Weiss spoke up now with a deep blush upon her face, "because you're always such a gentleman in your own strange way."

"Well I like ya cause you're good in the sack", Yang laughed.

All their family members reacted to this differently.

Kali told Blake she was too young to understand what love was.

Ghira growled as he glared at Edd.

Winter said she was disappointed in Weiss.

Taiyang growned.

Qrow fist bumped Yang.

Raven shrugged.

Then Edd looked at Raven. "So why do you hate me?", he asked.

"I hate everyone."

...

Edd mashed the potatoes they were having for lunch.

After two straight hours of getting nowhere they had broke for lunch. Neither side had made any head way. The arguments at least managed to stay fairly civil mainly due to Ruby returning. The scythe wielder had a natural talent for breaking up heated arguments it seemed, and most of them didn't want to say something they might regret in front of her, especially her uncle and father.

"Oh!", A feminine voice said in surprise from the door way.

Edd turned to see Blake's mother in the door way.

"I thought it was some of the girls trying to cook", Kali tried to explain.

"Would you like to help?", Edd asked, not sure what else to do.

"I do suppose it would be rude to not help", she decided, "and someone has to try and extend an olive branch."

The two began to work together in the kitchen. Edd remembered that on the ride back to Long barrow, she had definitely been the kindest to him. Than again that wasn't saying much when they had bound and gagged him.

"So you thought the girls were cooking?", Edd asked, "Can wildling men not cook?"

"None of the ones I've met at least", she said from beside them as they continued to work on the meal together. "And to tell you the truth, none of the girls can either."

Edd snickered and Kali softly laughed at that.

"So did you cook often?", Kali asked, "before you got sent here?"

"I'm a steward", Edd explained, "which means I'm basically a servant and a soldier in one miserable package. I've had to cook enough to feed a small army, literally. What about you? Did you cook often before?"

"Oh yes", Kali said with a smile, "My Ghira eats like a bear."

"He looks to be about the size of one... No offense."

"None taken. Frankly he'd take that as a compliment.", Kali said, "I'm starting to see why Blake likes you so much. You do seem rather kind if maybe a bit too dolorous."

At that Edd broke down into laughter.

"What is so funny?", Kali asked, concerned about the man in front of her.

"That's my name", He said as he started to settle down, "People call me Dolorous Edd."

"Well Dolorous Edd", Kali held out her hand, "it's a pleasure to truly meet you."

"Like wise."


	20. Chapter 20 (finale)

Eventually the came to an end. Kali and Qrow didn't seem to hate him so the day had been fairly successful all things considered.

He'd managed to get Raven to take the night watch, not that it was difficult. She had said it was better than being stuck with everyone else here.

Of course there was one thing Edd forgot about. He immediately remembered it when they went into the barracks.

The beds that he and the girls shared were still all pushed together.

He immediately felt several glares at his back.

Yang walked paste him and jumped into the center of the collective bed with a loud, "WOO!

Nora soon falled behind but at a run. The orange haired girl did a mid air summersault as she flew threw the air. When she landed on the bed, Edd was afraid it might break. Luckily, it didn't.

Ruby was next. She didn't jump into bed but instead borrowed into the covers and pillows like a rabbit digging it's den. Eventually her head popped up at the head of the bed.

Blake walked to the other side of the bed and got into bed like a normal person.

Weiss walked to the bed with her head held high and with a sure stride in her feet. She got into bed similar to Blake but with much more effort into trying to seem poised.

Edd felt arms wrapped around him from behind. At first he paniced, figuring he'd be tied up again. He soon realized it was only Pyrrha hugging him lovingly.

She half pulled half carried him to bed. When they were all comfortable ( all trying to cuddle with Edd) he tried to relax, but couldn't as the parents still eyed him.

Qrow collapsed on a free bed.

Kali pulled Ghira to another for them to share.

Taiyang didn't seem to have it in him to stay angry when his daughters looked so happy and went to bed.

Finally winter gave in as well and picked a bed close to their combined one.

Edd knew he should be afraid or at least concerned. They had to prepare for winter as well as the war and several people under his command wanted him dead. It would be a hard road ahead full of dangers and pain.

But now, with the girls with him and sleep starting to take him, all he could feel was... Happy.

...

The war came and eventually it was won.

The two groups hit the hardest were the night's watch and the free folk. Both rebuilt though.

Many still feared another attack by the dead one day. Because of this, the watch went through what could only be described as a golden age. Their numbers swelled with new recruits who now knew of the true danger beyond the wall.

The wildlings slowly settled the north and even ventured out beyond the wall. Not in exile but to resettle their ancestral lands. Others married into northern houses. Their population slowly grew back to it's former strength over the decades.

Amongst all this stood a particular group.

Decades after the war, long barrow was full of life. It's dozens of residents had many different hair colors.

White. Blake. Red. Yellow. Orange. Black and red.

Many of them either took the black or married into other wildling families.

Each of them had one thing in common...

A cynical sense of humor.

(Thank you all for reading.)

(P.S I sorry for the lack of Nora content. I'm pkplanni on adding one more extra chapter after this all about her.)


	21. Chapter 21 Nora

(Sorry for not making enough Nora chapters and for Ending the fic so suddenly but I Honestly ran out of Ideas.)

Edd sat at his desk in the long barrow commander's office.

Just then Nora kicked in the door.

"It wasn't locked", Edd said, not bothering to look up from his papers.

"I'm boreeed", Nora growned as she walked in and slammed the door behind her.

"Go spar", Edd suggested

"That's boring!"

"Practice archery."

"Boring"

"Read a book."

"Super boring and I can't read"

"Well I'm busy right now", Edd sighed knowing it was a hopeless effort.

"Watcha doing?", Nora asked as she looked at his desk.

"I'm working on setting up a proper schedule for all of us."

"The gods! Why is everybody so boring!"

"There are many worse things than boring."

"Will you teach me to read?", She suddenly asked.

"I suppose I can", Edd said off guard.

"Great!", Nora cheered as she sat in his lap instead of getting another chair.

Edd did not like this position at all. For one, he couldn't reach anything with Nora in the way and for another her sitting on his lap was doing certain things to his nether regions.

"Let's try the library instead he suggested", Edd suggested, "though it's probably crawling with venomous spiders just waiting to bite some poor fool trying to teach another how to write."

...

The Library was smaller than the one at castle black but that no real surprise. It was no where near as dusty or filled with cob webs as Edd had suspected. He knew that was probably thanks to a certain raven haired girled.

Edd looked through the books till he found one with very large, clear hand writing. It was titled, "A history of the age of heroes."

Edd placed the book on a table and sat down.

Nora again desided to sit in his lap instead of a chair.

Edd new better than to try and argue with the hammer wielder.

"This is "A". It makes an ahh or aww sound like a man falling to his death.", Edd said as he pointed at the letter.

"Does my name have an a in it?"

"Yes, it ends with an aw like many things do."

After several hours Edd had managed to teach her how to write her name but that was about it a far as achievements went.

"Thanks, Edd!", Nora said still curled on his lap.

"No problem."

That night Nora gave Edd a quick peck on the lips.


End file.
